Rightful King
by Aemzso
Summary: When Robin is found three years after Grima's defeat, he is informed by the Khans that he is next in line for the throne of the Theocracy of Plegia. Now, he struggles in making an important decision: go to Plegia and take the throne with his family as king, or stay with Chrom and his family in the Halidom of Ylisse as prince.
1. Prologue: Endgame

_Hello, FE readers! This is an idea that occurred to me... I think it was on either Robin's, Validar's or Plegia's page in the Fire Emblem Wiki, that said somethin' like "Because Validar is dead, Robin is technically ruler of Plegia. This is not mentioned in the game, however." So I thought, "Hey... Yeeeaah..." AND SO THIS! Yeah, I find it entertaining that Robin's ruler of a nation they considered the enemy for two years, sooo... Enjoy the story!  
P.S. This chapter is just a prologue__ because, as the title states, it is the game's final chapter and not a chapter written originally by me, so it doesn't really count.  
P.S.S. Fact: I hate referring to the tactician as "the Avatar." It's either "Robin" or the name the player chose for them. "The Avatar's" just so... plain... and dull... You know?_

* * *

_**Prologue: Endgame**_

"Hear my words, Awakener!" said the celestial voice of the Divine Dragon, Naga. The Ylissean League, as the Shepherds had been known as after becoming a _much_ larger group, were ending yet another war in a final battle against the Grimleal and the Fell Dragon himself, Grima. After Robin refused to give himself up to bring Grima back to the world, Plegia's "hierophant," later revealed to be Robin's future self, took matters in his own hands and became one with the Fell Dragon. "Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able!" Chrom, leader of the Shepherds, and Robin, tactician and grandmaster of the Shepherds, looked at each other and nodded. When the two heard Naga's voice, Chrom told his wife and queen of Ylisse, Sumia, and his daughter from the future and princess of Ylisse, Lucina, to continue the battle with the others while he and the tactician heard what Naga had to say. "Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber..." Knowing he'd need strength for the battle, Chrom went to Mount Prism so the Divine Dragon would transfer her power to him. However, Naga revealed she is not a goddess, and that Grima is not a god. However, she was able to unlock the Falchion's true potential, which was now able to send Grima into a deep slumber.

"So be it," said Chrom, who previously tried to prove his point to Robin on why he should take down the Fell Dragon. _He must understand, _thought Chrom, _He must understand how important he is to us. To all of us! ...To me. I see no point in fighting such a beast only to lose a friend._

Naga then continued. "If Robin strikes in Chrom's stead, both his life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all."

"..." Robin did not want to die, but he knew this was right. _Why lose millions of lives if my sacrifice will lose just one? _He struggled to understand why Chrom wouldn't let him, _Why trouble future generations when I can finish this now, for everyone! I love him as a brother. I love them all. And... Lucina... Morgan... But he-they must understand._

"The final decision... is yours." After that, Naga's voice was not heard.

"CHROM!"

"What is it, Sumia?" asked Chrom, looking up to see his wife and daughter, Cynthia, on their pegasi dodging arrows. "Damn! Someone kill those ar-"

"Forget me, Chrom! It's Grima!" said Sumia. Chrom and Robin looked over to where Grima was. They saw Grima himself attacking their allies. Right now he was focused on Vaike, who thought he was though enough to take down the dragon.

"HA! A big ol' dragon can't take down the Vaike! Now let Teach give ya a li'l les- OOF!" Vaike was attacked by Grima's Expiration, and was sent flying right into an ongoing fight between the sage Lissa and a Grimleal member.

"AH!" The tomboyish-princess was startled. "Vaike, you _idiot!_ Just _what _do you think you're- Oh gods!" She rapidly got her Mend Staff, then turned to her family, Owain and Henry. "Guys! Cover me while I Mend Vaike!"

"Why of course, dear mother!" answered Owain, while slashing down another Grimleal.

"Nyahaha! You got it!" shouted Henry, while casting Nosferatu. "Yeah, blood!"

Chrom was relieved to see his sister still okay, but still had to save his wife and daughter. He then turned towards one of the archers, who had a Longbow. He ran towards him, then slashed him with the Falchion. Another archer was taken down by Robin with a Thoron tome, which then closed and turned to ash. He swiftly grabbed a Bolganone tome from his cloak. Lucina stabbed her Falchion into another archer.

"Now that _that's_ been taken care of..." muttered Robin, "Chrom, Lucina!" The king and princess looked at their tactician, who was also _his _son-in-law and _her _husband. "We have to finish this! We have to take down Grima now!" Chrom and Lucina nodded at each other and ran towards the Fell Dragon with Robin. Morgan noticed her parents and grandfather run towards her alternate-future-evil father, and decided to follow them as well, with Sumia and Cynthia flying towards their enemy as well. Robin cast Bolganone at his future self, who dodged the attack.

Grima chuckled to himself in a sinister manner. "...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME..." he told Robin, who just scowled at his evil self. He pointed at Robin, and Grima shot Expiration at him. Sumia saw this and swiftly swooped down towards Robin, picking him up and flying out of the attack's range.

"Thanks," said Robin. Sumia nodded. She flew around Grima, and Robin cast Bolganone at him again. This time, because the "hierophant" was distracted attacking Chrom and Lucina, the attack hit. Using the chance, Chrom and Lucina used their dual strike, spinning their swords and rushing towards Grima at light-speed, creating an "X" form. Cynthia then dived in at Grima and attacked him with her Brave Lance with a stab, and then another. Green slime then appeared around him, and then damaged him. Robin turned towards Henry, who was laughing like a maniac while his wife and son struck down enemies who closed in on him. The grandmaster also saw enemies simply fall to the ground, dead, after a horse passed by them. Then some sunlight reflected above the horse and he realized it was the great knight Kellam killing the Grimleal. He turned to Grima. "I'm going to jump, Sumia," Robin told her.

"What? What kind of mani-" Sumia was interrupted when Robin jumped from the pegasus, Silver Sword in hand, and fell towards Grima, striking him. Grima fell to the ground on one knee, to weak to battle any longer.

"...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..."

"Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" screamed Chrom, turning to where he last saw Robin, but noticed he wasn't there. He was standing in front of the weakened Grima, with an arm raised, casting some kind of magic. "...Robin?! Wait, what-"

"...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Grima, in his face only pure horror.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..." said Robin, who turned to face Chrom, Lucina and Morgan, who were frightened knowing what he was going to do.

"...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!" screamed Grima, even more terrified than he was before.

Robin smiled at his family. "I would and I will." He then faced his future self. "The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I-_we_ share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

"Father, do something!" screamed Lucina, tears going down her cheek.

"...NOOOOOOO!" were Grima's final words before Robin's magic grew and was launched at him, resulting in his death. However, the dragon itself was still there.

"Robin! No!" screamed Chrom when he saw his best friend's body begin to fade.

Robin turned around, chuckled, and then smiled. "Thank you, Chrom. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them..."

"Tell them yourself, you selfish dastard!" snapped Chrom. Lucina and Morgan were hugging, crying and looking at the man one called "husband" and the other, "Father."

Robin shaked his head. "No...I can't... May we meet again, in a better life..."

Chrom began to cry. "Robin! No! Ah gods, NO!" Robin turned to face everyone. His friends, his family. A single tear fell down his cheek, and he smiled. Robin raised his hand, and waved good-bye, his body fading away.

Robin whispered to himself, "Lucina... Morgan... Never forget me... I love you..." His body was then gone.

Realizing the dragon Grima's body was soon going to dissapear, Naga teleported the Ylissean League back to Origin Peak. Chrom, Lucina, Morgan and the whole army mourned for their lost companion and friend.

* * *

_And that's the end of the prologue! The game's events afterwards (Chrom and Lissa finding Robin again) will be written in Chapter 1. So I hope you're interested in the plot and my style of writing and that you'll review, favorite and continue reading!_


	2. Chapter 1: Third Meeting

_Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Rightful King! In this chapter we see the reactions of the Ylissean royal family (well, sadly, except Morgan and Emmeryn) to Robin's return! Yay! The story title was changed, obviously, and is named after Chrom's skill, "Rightful King." The chapter's title is based on the cutscene where Chrom and Lissa find Robin, "Second Meeting." I think the first meeting is the premonition, right? Yeah, so... Chapter 1..._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Third Meeting**_

Three years had passed since Grima's defeat, and Robin's passing, and Ylisstol was getting prepared for the celebration it would be hosting in a few weeks. The people of Ylisse, Regna Ferox, Valm, Chon'sin and Rosanne suggested having an annual celebration, but the Ylissean Leaguers, especially Chrom and Lucina, immediately rejected the idea, in respect for their departed companion. However, the courts of the nations previously mentioned pressured the Ylissean Exalt until he had no choice but to accept the festivities.

Sumia entered the royal bedroom, looking for Chrom. She found him sitting on their bed, lost in his thoughts. The queen cleared her throat so as to catch her husband's attention. "The anniversary's nearing, Chrom, and Ylisstol still isn't ready for the festivities."

"Hm?" Chrom looked up at his wife, who was glaring at him. "Oh, yes, I know..." he sighed, "It's just... Robin..."

Sumia hesitated in thinking of a proper answer, then said, "He's gone, Chrom. It's been three years," she shook her head, "You must accept this."

Chrom groaned, annoyed. "I know, Sumia. It's just that..." He got out of bed, sighing. "I need to clear my head." He began walking out the huge bedroom door...

...as Lissa was coming in. "Chrom? Where are you going? I was visiting for the weekend, remember?" She began to pout. "We were supposed to have fun..."

"I'm going to the field near Southtown," Chrom replied.

She gasped. "That's where we found-" Lissa stopped when her brother nodded to confirm. She then looked at Chrom seriously. "I'm going with you."

Sumia pieced together what was going on in her mind. She'd known her son-in-law was found in a field, but never learned where. Hearing her sister-in-law say they'd found something or someone in a field near Southtown made her realize that's where Robin had been found. "Let me find Cynthia and Lucina."

"Why?" asked the Exalt.

"You'll need pegasi to get to Southtown, and Lucina has never gone to where her father found her husband-to-be, nor have I or Cynthia, so I'd like us to go as well. But we musn't take to long. We must organize for the festivities, after all."

Chrom nodded. "Yes, of course."

"My love," Sumia started, "you'll be riding with me. Lucina'll go with her sister."

"Hey, Sumia?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, Lissa?"

"Could I ask Cordelia if I could borrow her pegasus? Maybe I could practice the training you gave me?" she told her sister-in-law.

"Mmm... I don't think she'd let _you_... How about I ask her if she'll lend _me_ her pegasus, and you go and ride on mine?" Sumia said.

"Okay!"

* * *

"FATHER!" Cynthia screamed, as if Chrom were a mile away. " Mother and I will wait for you here!" Sumia nodded.

"Right. You've got your lances, yes?" he asked.

"Of course, my love," Sumia said.

"Then let's go," Lucina said suddenly, "Father, Aunty Lissa."

"Right."

* * *

Ylisse's Exalt was pointing at an area of the field. "We found Robin right around-**oh, gods!**"

Lissa shrieked. "Chrom! What's wrong?!"

"Isn't that..." Chrom wondered, "Is that...Robin?"

Lucina's eyes had tears forming. "By the gods! Robin!" Surely enough, a man with messy white hair in a dark robe with the Eyes of the Fell One on the sleeves was on the grass unconscious.

Lissa turned to her older brother. "Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

The Ylissean Leaguer scratched his head. "What do you propose we do?" He was shocked to see his son-in-law, his best friend, his _brother_, lying in the very same field he'd found him five years ago.

"I... I dunno..." stuttered the tomboy-ish princess. The man below them began to move, his eyes now open.

Chrom smiled, leaning towards the genius tactician. "I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!" Lissa said in a sweet voice, then lightly chuckled. She was relieved Robin had finally woken up. _Gods _know _how long he's been lying here!_ she thought.

Chrom shook his head. "There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?" He extended his arm. "Give me your hand." The Exalt pulled Robin up, and saw confusion in the presumed-dead tactician's eyes as he looked back and forth between his hand and Chrom. Chrom took a quick glance at Robin's right hand, noticing the Brand of the Fell One was no longer there. He smiled at the sight, then looked back up at the now-conscious Ylissean Leaguer. "Welcome back. It's over now."

"...C-Chrom? Is this a dream?" Robin asked, slightly scared, but when Chrom shook his head, the genius' mouth grew into a huge grin as he pulled his father-in-law into a hug, along with Lissa. "Chrom! Lissa! It's you!" he shouted happily.

"Teehee! It's good to have you back, Robin! But we're not the only ones who came here," Lissa informed him.

"Hm? Who else-?" Robin began to ask, but shut up when he noticed his beloved wife standing before him. "Lucina..." he said breathlessly. Tears began to form in the tactician's eyes, while the future princess began to cry.

"Robin..." she said tearfully. She pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you so much, Robin..."

"I missed you too, Lucy... I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere this time..." After a few minutes, Lissa got bored and elbowed Chrom.

"Er, Big Brother?" she whispered, "Not that I don't like lovely reunions, but break 'em up already, will ya?" She smirked. "You've got a capitol in need of decorating, remember?"

"Oh... Right..." The Exalt turned to the two, and lightly poked his future daughter's back. "Er, guys? We gotta get back to Ylisstol..."

"Of course, Father." Lucina held onto Robin for a few more seconds before letting him go...

...and slapping him. "OW! LUCINA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Robin snapped, holding his cheek in pain.

His wife only smiled. "Don't you ever do that again, okay? Next time you decide you want to get killed by a dragon, I'll just talk to Gerome or Cherche and feed you to Minerva myself," she smirked, then continued. "A wyvern isn't that different from a dragon, correct?"

"O-Of course, dear," he stuttered. But he was happy.

Robin was back.

* * *

Sumia and Cynthia were grooming the pegasi when they saw Chrom and the others return. Sumia noticed a man who hadn't taken the trip with them, and, when walking towards them, tripped and fell, only to be quickly caught by Chrom. After a short "thank you," she turned back to the man who was with them, and her mouth stretched into a smile when she saw her son-in-law after such a long time. "Robin!" she screamed as she hugged him. Her daughter also hugged him when she let go.

"Hey, bro!" Cynthia said, smirking at her brother-in-law.

"Sumia! Cynthia! I'm so glad to see the two of you!" Robin said. He then went serious as he turned to Chrom. "Chrom?" He was going to ask him a question he'd been trying to avoid since his awakening, but knew the answer'd come to him at some point, so why not now? "How long have I been gone?"

Chrom's face turned slightly red as he sighed and said, "...It's been three years since Grima's destruction."

Robin's face went through a fit of anger, shock and finally settled in sadness as his eyes began to tear up. _Three whole years_, he thought. He couldn't fight the tears any longer as he buried his face into Lucina's shoulder as he hugged her and began to cry. "Lucina... Chrom..." he managed to say between tears, "I'm so sorry..."

Lucina began stroking her husband's hair lovingly with one arm, while she hugged him tight with the other. "Shh, it's okay, Robin, it's okay..." she cooed.

"I...I only wanted to protect you, but instead I broke your heart..." he said, more to everyone there than to his beloved as they, too, were crying.

Most of the Ylissean League had lost hope after the first few months, including Lissa, Sumia and Cynthia, but Chrom and Lucina tried to stay strong. They reminded themselves everyday of what Naga had said, that Robin would survive if the bonds of his heart were strong enough. But after the first year, what little hope remained in them was extinguished, and, with some trouble, they managed to go back into the normal routine of the Exalt and princess.

"Don't cry, Robin! It's all good now that you're here!" Lissa tried to cheer him up.

"You gave me your all, Robin, and now you have my full support!" said Sumia.

"You're my brother and inspiration, Robin! You're a true hero!" Cynthia told him.

"You are my brother, Robin. You are also, strangely, my son. I'll never give up on you! After all, you never gave up on me!" Chrom smiled at him.

"I love you, Robin. Morgan loves you. We all love you! Neither I, nor any of us Ylissean Leaguers, will ever give up on you! You broke our hearts, yes, but only because it was necessary to save our lives and lift our spirits! You, my love, saved the world! And now that you're back, our hearts will be mended once again! You are the brightest light in the darkest of darkness, and you'll never go off! You give us hope-no, you _are _hope! Robin, prince of the Halidom of Ylisse, I love you! Never forget that, wherever you go, I will always be with you!" Lucina said. She let go of her husband to look into his eyes and give him love, then smiled and kissed him for what seemed for hours.

Chrom smiled. "Come on. We've got a halidom to get back to. Robin, we'll explain everything you'd like to know, but not now. When we get back, ask anything you like, and we shall answer."

Robin smiled at his wife, then turned to the Exalt. "Thank you, Chrom. Thank you. All of you." He then thought to himself, _I'm finally back_.

* * *

_And that's Chapter 1! Did you like it? Think it was to short? I'm real sorry if you did, I tried to make it as long as possible! I think "official new chapter day's" gonna be Wednesday, so expect a new chapter _at least _every Wednesday! So, yeah... Read, review, favorite, follow, whatever!_

_5/30 EDIT: Added the line thingies to cut to different time skips. Thanks to meteorce for pointing that out!_


	3. Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl

_Hello, readers! Gather 'round, it's time for chapter 2 of "Rightful King"! Now, I'm _real_ sorry I haven't posted anything for _two weeks_, but I'm back, so yay, rejoice and stuff. So in this chapter one of the two last members of the Ylissean Royal Family reunite with Robin again! Hint: it's an amnesiac! So... Chapter 2!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl  
**_

"Chrom?"

"Yes, Robin?"

The Royal Family was heading towards the palace, and Robin had noticed Ylisstol looked...different. "Why are the capitol's homes and markets and the palace decorated so oddly?" asked Robin, looking strangely at what looked like the Eyes of the Fell One, although they had red X's crossed over them. His eyes widened. "A-Aren't those G-Grima's _eyes_?! Is Ylisstol worshiping him now?! _Although the X's are quite strange_... Chrom, _what_ is going _on_?!"

Chrom sighed, and began to explain what had happened in the last three years after he calmed Robin down. "...was out of my hands, Robin. I tried, I really did, but they wouldn't leave us alone until I'd say 'yes'."

Robin slowly nodded in understanding. "I see. And the guests? Do the Shep-?"

"Everyone comes, Robin," interrupted Chrom. "All the Shepherds, and even foreign nobles. Tharja's always a bit reluctant, though. Creepy as she may be, she really does care for you. She was devastated when you sacrificed yourself, and disappears on the last day of the Festival of Eye Closing."

The Festival of Eye Closing is the celebration organized by the foreign courts that celebrates Grima's destruction, and lasts a whole weekend, starting the last Friday of February. The first two days are filled with eating, drinking, dancing and telling stories from the war. On the last day, the Ylissean Royal Family call everybody into the palace for a special feast, and then a small memorial is held to remember and reflect on all that lost in the war: homes, belongings, friends and comrades-in-arms. The nobles from every nation are invited, but anyone from the Theocracy of Plegia, excluding Tharja and Henry, are banned. Plegia has been sorting out who was their rightful ruler, with the Feroxi Khans Flavia and Basilio making sure it's not anyone dangerous with intentions to start wars or destroy the world.

Robin shivered. "Don't talk about her, please. It's good that she cares and all, but did you know Tharja asked Gaius to bring her _a strand of my hair_?! I mean, come _on_! _Why_ would she need my _hair_?!"

"That's...unbelievably creepy," Chrom said, who also shivered, but then recovered. "Today is the last chance Sumia and I have to decorate what's left of Ylisstol, so we must finish before anyone gets here. I shall re-introduce you to everyone tomorrow." He smirked. "Coming back from the dead and quickly assuming control of the Shepherds will make people wonder, especially the foreign nobles. Just stay put, and I'll send someone to your room to tell you when it's okay to come down to the festival."

Robin nodded. "Alright."

"Now if you'll excuse us," Sumia said grabbing Chrom's hand, "we still have a capitol to decorate." She began walking to the capitol, dragging her husband with her. Chrom only waved good-bye at his two daughters and best friend.

"Ugh, sure! And leave the pegasi to little ol' me!" Cynthia screamed as her parents got farther, then sticked her tongue out.

"Don't worry!" Lissa said cheerfully, "I'll help you take them down to the stables!"

"As will I, sister," Lucina told Cynthia.

"Lucina?"

"Yes, Robin?" The future princess turned to her husband.

"You're still here, as is Cynthia. Did the other future children stay?" he asked.

Lucina nodded. "Actually, there was never a way back."

"_What_?!" Robin blurted.

"Yeah, Naga told us she wouldn't be able to bring us back. She said her powers would be expended in guiding us to and opening the Outrealm Gate," Cynthia nodded sadly. "She also told us that the world would probably be destroyed by the time we get back."

"Of course, she doesn't know what happened to Laurent. We wouldn't want to risk being thrown into a different time. Even so, that's a different Naga, anyway," Lucina said. "Like us, she's different Naga. A future Naga. The Naga that unlocked Falchion's true powers to defeat Grima isn't the same that helped us."

The tactician prince nodded. "I see."

Lucina smiled. "Some of us coupled up with the others."

"Like, got married?"

Cynthia shaked her head while blushing. "No, we _did not_!"

Robin turned to her, noticing her blush. "Then who's _your_ boyfriend, Cynthia?"

Her face turned more red. "I-It's... Gerome."

"_Really_?" Robin asked in surprise, "I thought you would-"

"Cynthia, dear? The pegasi?" Lissa interrupted, clearing her throat.

Cynthia blushed. "R-Right."

"When we're done with the pegasi, I'll take you to someone who I bet would really like to see you, and I think you want to see her, too," said Lucina, mounting Cordelia's pegasi after petting her muzzle. Robin nodded, excited to see the girl his wife was talking about, as he knew already who it was.

Morgan was lying on her bed, reading one of her father's tactic books that'd display pictures with different situations for each one. The blue-haired was mumbling tactics to herself to solve one of the situations. "So if the thief grabbed the apple...here," she told herself, pointing at the side of a table in a picture, "the vendor wouldn't notice him. However-" She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Lucina entered her daughter's room. "Hello, darling." She noticed Morgan was reading one of Robin's tactic books, which she had seen him reading in his tent in the Ylisse-Valm War. "Going over some tactics, I see," she said smiling. Her smile turned into a frown when she noticed two stacks of books behind her daughter, but quickly changed back before Morgan noticed.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully. "If I'm to become a great tactician like Father, then I must learn all I can!"

Lucina smiled warmly, then became serious. "Speaking of which, do you miss your father, Morgan?"

"Of course, Mother! Not a day goes by that I don't think of him!" Morgan noticed her mother's mouth had turned into the hugest grin she'd ever seen. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Lucina grabbed her daughter's hand. "There's someone I'd like you to see." She ran out of the room, dragging the poor tactician-in-training along with her.

"Mother, what is it that-?!" Morgan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at the man in front of her. Her mother had let go of her hand and walked to the side of the white-haired tactician, then turned to her daughter. Morgan walked slowly towards the man while her eyes began to moisten. She poked him to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, that he really was there. "_F-Father_?!" she asked in shock.

"It's me, Morgan," Robin confirmed smiling, happy to finally see his daughter after so many years.

Morgan couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she threw her arms around the tactician prince. "Father! ...Father. Don't you ever-_ever_-do that again!"

Robin smiled, brushing his daughter's hair with his hand. "Never, Morgan. Never again." They hold onto each other before Morgan let go. "Better?"

She nodded. "Yes." Morgan smiled.

_Déjà vu_, Lucina thought while shaking her head. _It's probably nothing_.

"On the bright side," Morgan began, "your sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, you've given hope to those who came here with me." She got closer to Robin. "I thank you for that." Lucina kissed Robin...deeply.

A the beginning, Morgan thought their kiss was cute and smiled as she stared at her parents. However, she got grossed out after a while and went into her room, saying she needed to return something. Lucina broke their kiss, and led her husband to their daughter's room, finding her struggling to carry a stack of books and remain standing at the same time. "H-Hey, guys, I-I was just g-going to get your books, F-Father," Morgan said as she slowly sank down to the floor. Robin quickly grabbed about half of the books she was carrying and Lucina took the rest. Morgan fell to her knees, exhausted. "T-Thanks..." Her parents put the books on the floor beside them. "So, Father," Morgan said after catching her breath, "what was it like 'being dead'?" she said, air-quoting the last two words. "Was your body floating around until your soul found it? Or maybe-?"

"_I'd_ rather just explain it once, maybe when there's a lot of people gathered around that are interested," Robin interrupted. He turned to his wife. "'The Festival of Eye Closing', when is it again?"

"My parents finish decorating today, and the festival begins tomorrow," she said, trying to figure out where this would be going.

"And all the Shepherds come, yes?" he asked.

"All except Gangrel and Aversa. The Ylisseans still think them evil, and bringing them here would just be sending them to their deaths," Lucina informed him.

"If Grandfather would say that they've changed, if he even _mentioned _Gangrel was still alive, the people would go mad!" Morgan added. "And Aunt Aversa, she served both Gangrel and Grandfa-er, Validar, and was openly Grimleal. Although she _was _brainwashed, people don't know that about her. They just see her as the kings' right-hand man-_woman_."

Robin was sad he wouldn't see two of his comrades-in-arms, one of them being his adopted sister, but nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"Something the matter?" his wife questioned him.

"Nothing. The problem is her," he said, pointing at Morgan, who raised her hands in defense. "You won't know what happened to me until tomorrow." She smiled, excited to hear his story.

* * *

_Hm, what did you think? I personally didn't like it in some ways, but did like it in other ways.__..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_Yeah_._ The news that Robin is rightful ruler of Plegia will probably given to the Ylissean League next chapter! So read, review, and _I _will see _you _next chapter! And thanks to __meteorce for the name suggestions, from which I obviously chose "Festival of Eye Closing."_


End file.
